


Hall of Fame

by KrazyKeke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Character(s), Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, How Do I Tag, I wanna do more with sam this year, Idek with this y'all, Past Relationship(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader-Insert, Sam is bae, break up to make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: It's a new year and it's freezing outside. All you want is someone to keep you warm tonight.





	Hall of Fame

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.

You walked into the guest suite (because really, a whole floor didn't constitute as a ‘room’, Tony) blowing on your partially frozen fingers and trying to find the energy to wrestle with getting your jacket, scarf, and gloves off. Warm, calloused hands settled on your shoulders and you nearly jumped out of your skin even though you tried really, really hard not to.

“It’s just me.” The soft baritone of the Falcon, Sam Wilson, ghosted against your ear. “Just me.” he repeated and the staccato heartbeat of yours resumed a more natural rhythm as he helped you out of the outerwear. “Let's get you you warm, baby girl.” He took your brown hands in his, hissing through his teeth as he realizes just how cold you are. “Your skin is like ice!”

His mother henning might possibly have been appreciated more if the two of you hadn't broken up two years ago. Although ‘break up’ might have been too strong a word, especially because the two of you hadn't been even dating for long before the Civil War happened.  Trying extremely hard not to frown, upset by the direction of your thoughts, you shrugged.

“Sorry.”

“‘S cool. I’ll just get out of your hair now.” Clearing his throat awkwardly, he lingered near the door.

“You don't...actually have to go.”

The words are out in the open and there's no taking them back.

Sam turned to look at you. “...You sure?”

“Don't make me repeat myself twice.” It was your biggest pet peeve. Turning on your heel, you managed to walk two steps towards the bathroom before he got the hint and caught up with you, swooping you up in his arms. Giving the textbook ‘struggle’, you couldn't help yourself and sassed. “So, I guess you Hercules, huh?”

  
He swatted you on the butt, once, twice. “Oh, you got jokes.”


End file.
